Język ciała
by sybilcrane
Summary: Czasami ciało powie znacznie więcej niż słowa, czasami spojrzenie jest wymowniejsze od najpiękniej przyozdobionego zdania. Proste, krótkie, w dalszym ciągu niekompletne, ale zakończone - Shikamaru x Sakura.


Powłóczyste westchnienie zakłóciło harmonię wdzięcznie dominującą w przestrzeni. Wydobyło się spomiędzy spierzchniętych warg, przyozdobionych zabiedzonym uśmiechem. Ulotniło się, przemierzając drogę tuż obok pary cierpliwych oczu, których kolor był intensywniejszy od zielni wiosennej trawy w czasie absolutnego rozkwitu – i długo (zdecydowanie za długo) rozlegało się echem. Nadawało wyrazistości mętnym teoriom i niepewnym argumentom; kierunkowało.

- Nie wiem – odezwała się w końcu. Schowała oczy pod warstwą ściemniałych powiek. – Naprawdę: nie wiem.

- Nie mów, że nie wiesz. Osamotniałe pytania nie istnieją.

Był jej przeciwieństwem. Głosem rozsądku w czasach niepożądanego szaleństwa. Stanowił sprzeczność, do której nie mogła się przyznać, a którą jednocześnie rozpracowywała i podawała nieustannej analizie z powodu nieokreślonej fascynacji. Gdy popadała w skrajny chłód, otaczał ją ciepłą obecnością. Leniwym, ale – mimo wszystko – empatycznym spojrzeniem scalał braki w postrzępionej duszy. Był wręcz archetypem człowieka _dopełniającego. _

- Och, nie do każdego pytania można znaleźć pasującą odpowiedź.

- Wystarczy odrobina kreatywności…

- …, której ty bynajmniej nie posiadasz – weszła mu ostro w słowo. – To nie ma sensu. Nie potrafię zdefiniować własnych pragnień. Tym bardziej więc nie potrafię uzyskać satysfakcjonującej nas odpowiedzi.

- Irytująca z ciebie kobieta.

Widok za oknem przypominał krwawą wojnę; czerwień narzucana przez opadające za horyzont słońce gryzła się ze stonowanym granatem, wypieranym przez nadchodzą ciemność. Ostatki puchowych chmur pałętały się bezpańsko po niebie. Nadawały widowisku ironicznej trywialności.

Łóżko było puste, choć wypełniały je dwa ciała. Mniejsze, to z kobiecym zarysem, kuliło się i kryło pod subtelną satyną prześcieradła. Większe, bez wątpienia męskie, odważnie odrzucało nakrycie, nie bacząc na zalewający pomieszczenie chłód. Oboje oddychali płytko, ale głośno. Oboje też milczeli i posyłali spojrzenia w nieznanych nikomu kierunkach. Cisza nieśpiesznie rozrzucała refleksyjną głębię; nie powstrzymywali jej. Nie marnowali słów.

Łóżko nie stanowiło wyłącznie doczesnej przyjemności. Było również drogą, którą rozwiązywali konflikty; toczyli ze sobą zażarte boje, próbując wyperswadować drugiemu – za pomocą fizyczności – argumenty. Rozmawiali językiem ciał, prowadzili gorące dywagacje, czasami przejmujące monologi; umieli ująć esencjonalność problemu w kilku ruchach dłoni, w zapamiętałych pocałunkach, w dotyku. Dyskutowali w ten sposób, bo wiedzieli, że ludzie nie rozumieli oczywistości.

Mężczyzna zabawił sennym spojrzeniem sufit. Jedna z jego dłoni powędrowała w stronę stojącej nieopodal szafki nocnej. Z szuflady wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i zapaliczkę w charakterystycznej, metalowej obudowie. Momentalnie kątem oka dostrzegł ruch kobiety; uniosła się na łokciu, pozwalając, by pasma długich włosów w kolorze wyblakłego różu opadły na bladą twarz. Wnikliwie przyglądała się jego dłoniom, analizowała poczynania i samoczynnie odgadywała dalsze posunięcia. Przymrużyła oczy, po czym rozkosznie przekręciła głowę, umieszczając podbródek na zaciśniętej dłoni. Nie rozmawiali tylko za pomocą ciał. Porozumiewali się również w spojrzeniach, które miejscami zastępowały większą część szablonowych konwersacji. W zasadzie uświadomili sobie, że to, co pokazywały oczy, było w doznaniach intensywniejsze, bardziej wymowne.

Wyciągnął z paczki dwa papierosy. Jednego podał kobiecie, drugiego wepchnął do ust. Sakurze nie przeszkadzał nałóg, którym się od niego zaraziła; polubiła nawet mętny zapach dymu, smak tytoniu na języku czy wysuszone usta – im zwykła podkradać pocałunki. Oboje zresztą zgodnie stwierdzili, że lepiej umrzeć z konkretnego powodu; rak płuc wcale nie był złą opcją.

Bibułkę z tytoniem w środku zaczął trawić żar. Dym wychodził partiami z ust i gromadził się w przestrzeni pod sufitem, nie mając dokąd ulecieć.

- Nadal nie wiesz? – zapytał w końcu Shikamaru.

Przeniosła na moment wzrok; ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, jak zwykle, doprowadzając do starcia przeraźliwego chłodu i leniwego ciepła.

- Już wiem.

- Wiesz?

Mężczyzna uniósł w nikłym zdumieniu jedną brew. Sakura skinęła głową. Później mocno zaciągnęła się papierosem.

- Osamotniałe pytania w końcu nie istnieją, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się.

- Więc? Jak wygląda odpowiedź?

- Przypuszczam, że nie tak, jak byśmy oboje chcieli, aby wyglądała – powiedziała, spuszczając spojrzenie; zabawiała nim przez chwilę dłoń, w której trzymała wypalającego się papierosa. – Nie mogę wiecznie użerać się z przeszłością.

- A co jest twoją przeszłością?

- Sasuke – odparła bez zastanowienia. Ściągnęła w zamyśle brwi, przygryzła wargę, policzki wydęła. – I Naruto.

Shikamaru nic więcej już nie powiedział. Zagłębił głowę wygodniej w poduszce, układając się tak, by ze swobodą mógł obserwować trawioną przez zamyślenie twarz kobiety. Byli dwoma najgenialniejszymi umysłami swojej generacji, jednak nie potrzebowali wyrafinowanych słów, pokrętnych toków myślenia. Nie musieli udowadniać sobie nawzajem inteligencji, bo docierali do siebie w banalny sposób. Może rzeczywiście na tym polegała błyskotliwość? Na zrozumieniu rzeczy prostych.

- Nie wybaczyłaś Naruto?

Pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie umiałabym. – Skierowała twarz w stronę okna. Resztki zachodzącego słońca rozświetlały pobladłą skórę, nadawały blasku zmizerniałym oczom.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo zdrady się nie wybacza.

Dogasili w popielniczce tlące się niedopałki; znowu zaplątali się w prześcieradle, znowu zaczęli się kochać – tym razem: milcząco.


End file.
